


Obey or die

by DevilfromTokyo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Character Death, F/M, Hope, Obedience, Pain, Past Character Death, Philosophy, Suffering, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilfromTokyo/pseuds/DevilfromTokyo
Summary: Humanity suggested that they will be always at the top of the food chain... They were correct until one moment: when vampires came and started to use people as food. That was a bloody day with much violence and deaths. Some of people survived. Then, vampires discovered that they were not the only, who is stronger than people. There were creatures living in dungeons. They lived long ago before human. They were more survivable and stronger than any other person. They were mixed with animal, though they looked like a human, but with tail, animal ears or else. These creatures were called "AH" (Animal/human). AH were depending on people, and that was their mistake. These creatures couldn't live without people. Most of them started to obey people and be their butlers to be always close to people. But when vampires showed up and used people as their food, AH've tried to resist them. It all turned out to a war, called "A&V" (Animals&Vampires). It was the second day, which humanity had written in the History. Everything finished with a victory of vampires and an order to exterminate all kind of AH. From that day thousands of dead bodies were lying on the streets, people were kept in fear and vampires ruled the world.





	Obey or die

**Author's Note:**

> I want to show you the world, different from our's, but with same emotions, pain and situations. Maybe you can find answers for some of your questions here.

"The world is cruel. The world is wrong... Is it? Is the world wrong or us, who live in this world? We've made a system, where vampires are in the top, but is it right or wrong? We are strong, but what does it mean?" - these questions were stuck in her head.

It was a rainy day. A wind was about to break houses, the rain was like a catastrophe. No people on the streets, just the hollow noise around. Nobody could even think, that this day will be written in the History.

There were many buildings in the street, but one of them didn't look like others. It was massive, with high roofs and designed by the last word of fashion. From the first view, you could understand that it belongs to an important person in the world. You are correct, it was a "Central Coven", where representatives of all classes and kinds of vampire families were coming together to resolve problems or discuss any question. And right at this moment, there was a meeting in the main hall. Main hall - huge room with two high windows. There were many couches, chairs, one piano standing in the centre (which now was moved to the corner). On the tables were some books, however, no one read them. The room was full of vampires and their donors (people, who were feeding them for a long time). All of them surrounded two persons - a man and a girl. The man seemed to be around thirty, but his real age was far away from thirty, or even fifty. He wore a black costume as the dress code required. His red eyes were full of cold, feeling of domination and his own respect. The man's long ashen hair was tight up in a braid.

Next to him stood a 17-19-year-old girl. She was in a marvellous dress. It was in grey tones - different shades of that colour were excellently "playing" on the dress. The hem was decorated with difficult dark patterns and all long dress was starred, lightly shinning. On he neck was a beautiful necklace of diamonds, sapphires and emeralds. Right after her, flew a sparkly shawl, that covered her opened arms and elbows. Her light-blue hair was shining in the sun. The girl was cold to everyone and look only in front of herself. Her red eyes were full of loneliness, but no one mentioned it. There was no smile on her face and there was a feeling that she was far away from this place.

Mister Blaise, could you tell us about our future steps? Should we start a new business for vampires? Of course, it would be better to develop what we have now, though the idea of something unusual and, on the other side important, useful could open for our kind new doors. Excuse me, Father, - said the girl, looking at his eyes. - The meeting is over, and I'm a bit tired. You can go. Also, take your servant with you. No need. We'll meet later, see you, - all vampires moved away she walked through, without any wait. Briggite, don't make me any problems, my dear, - Mister Blaise gave her a cold look.

Briggite didn't answer anything. After a few seconds rushing in corridors she finally found a way outside. The vampire opened the doors and without any thoughts ran in the rain. "Why should I respect him? Only because he's older? Nonsense! Maybe he is older than me, but I'm surely more clever than him! And still... so annoying!" - she was red with anger. The wind started to blow stronger and the rain was like a shower. Briggite shivered because of the cold. No matter what anger there was, the weather was getting colder and colder. "No, I won't come back to that place again. I don't want to see Richard's grin!". She stepped forward and slowly tried to walk. It was difficult because of the wind, but the girl didn't give up and moved away from the "Central Coven".

After a few meters, she heard a noise. Even though the wind she could hear someone's scream close to her. "From where that sound's coming?"-Briggite looked around. Finally, she saw strange shadows in the corner. The vampire dashed to that place and in a couple of seconds was watching an interesting situation. A guy was holding a sword at the throat of a man. The sword was strangely shining with a blue light. Few seconds after Briggite noticed, that the man was bleeding out. She couldn't think of anything, rather to come closer. But in a couple of metres, she heard a guy talking:

You murdered my family, all my kind. Farewell, now you're going to die. N-no, wait, please! - after these words there was only a silence.

Though Briggete was in shock, she ran to the man. She tried to stop the blood by closing the wound with her hands but there was no use. Only when she looked closer to his face, she understood that she knew him. Blond hair, grey eyes... This man was one of the Coven's people.

\- You are one of them, aren't you?

She lifted her head up. Finally, she could see the killer better. A white strand near the face was pointing out of black long hair. Eyes were shining with lightly blue colour like the sword in the hand. The guy wore simple clothes: jeans and a hoodie, even though the weather was cold. He was all wet because of the rain, but it seemed that he didn't pay attention to such a thing. He was just staring at the girl with a disguise in eyes.

\- Answer, or I'll kill you. Though, you will be dead in both ways, - he put the sword close to her neck, but Briggite was keeping still. She wasn't showing any emotions like fear.

After a few seconds, the vampire replied:

\- You can kill me, I don't mind. But first, could you tell me why did you kill him, - she pointed on the dead body.

He glanced at the man.

\- None of your business.

\- Really? Because my father is a powerful person in the Coven and I could help you. But, you know, I won't be able to do that if I'm dead. So, please, kill me if you wish.

The guy thought a minute then, eventually put the sword down.

\- You will help me or I will kill you. Got it?

\- Certainly. What is your name? How should I call you?

\- Cristian, - he mumbled unwillingly.


End file.
